A New Twilight
by BookReaderLunatic
Summary: Trinity. Edward. Is Trinity seeing what she is? Or is this Deja Vu? Or her favorite book becoming a nightmare reality? Will Trinity be molded in to Bella? Or will Trinity pave a new path for the loved story?
1. Deja Vu

I stared blankly across the lunch table, expecting myself to have a heart attack. But, nothing came. It was déjà vu, right? Or was I dreaming. I turned to my side and tapped Mike's shoulder.

"Yea?" said a startled Mike.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen…and the others are his siblings." He replied grudgingly.

"Oh, crap!" I said.

"What?"

"I just gotta go…"

"Ok…should I come?"

"NO!" and that was it. I ran out of the lunch room to the girl's bathroom. I went in one of the stalls and leaned on the closed door. Sweat started to bead on my forehead. I realized my heart was racing. My dreams….they were coming true. Meeting him, falling in love, being hurt, having a baby, becoming a vampire. I didn't want that crap, sure he was good looking but I wasn't Bella. I started to read the Twilight books, and then dreaming. I always knew that if I saw a clear vivid dream, it would be true, but I thought _those_ were just a result of the book.

I closed my eyes and let myself slide to the floor. I didn't want this. Sure, I wished for it for a little, but that was because it was a _fiction_ book, and _fiction _books aren't real! I wondered if I could change my path, but I knew he would be sitting in biology and I would be his blood singer. I wondered if I would even survive. I knew he couldn't read my mind…. Ugghh what was I thinking. Any one could be named Edward Cullen right? They could wear make-up and dress up, right.

As I opened the stall door I felt better. But, fear still nudged my thoughts in a direction I didn't want to go. I watched back to the cafeteria and sat down next to Mike. "Mike, I'm sorry I just…".

"No big deal." He replied, cutting me off. He still seemed a little wary though.

"Have you ever read Twilight?"

"What's that?"

"It's like one of the most popular books in the world."

"Never heard of it…"

"Ok…Jessica? Have you read Twilight?" Jessica turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Umm there's no such thing, Trinity."

"What?" I asked skeptical. I looked at my watch just then and realized it was time for biology. I shudder remembering a line from twilight. 'I thought of one hundred ways to draw you out of that room alone.' I got up and headed for biology with my books, ready to smack Edward Cullen – even though my hand would probably break. I was also ready to die, painlessly.


	2. Facing the Truth and Fears

I gave my teacher my pass and sat down, next to Edward. I gulped and saw his hand tighten. I sat as far as possible from him. I tried to pay attention, but I waited for Edward to call me out. Finally, at the last 10 minutes I relaxed. But, then I was hit by the bullet.

"Trinity, why don't you come out with me?" Edward purred.

"No thanks." I mumbled

"Come, please?"

I realized he would come to my house to kill me if I didn't go and I didn't want him to kill my parents. "Ok."

Edward raised his hand. "Mr. Burner, I feel sick. Can Trinity take me to the nurse's office?" His velvety voice could control anyone. Of course I expected the next words.

"Of course, Edward," Mr. Burner said. I was so surprised, not.

I got up and Edward followed, but more gracefully. Once we were out of the room I started to breathe hard. Soon we were out of the building and Edward gripped my shoulders and took me to behind the building. "Trinity, I would love to know you but…"

"Just make this quick Edward-I just want to die without the farewell.'

"How'd you?" He started to come towards me. Soon I was lying on the ground and his face was up close. I stared him right in the eyes and told him.

"I know…everything. How you're a vampire and so is your family. How my blood smells better than any other beings does, so you were thinking of a hundred ways to draw me out, I know how your family's inside joke is that your vegetarians, because you only drink animal blood. This is not how the book is supposed to go though…you're supposed to become my best friend and we get married and have Renesmee and ugh why am I even trying you're a vampire, you don't care about anything a human says."

"What are you?" he said, shocked.

"A person who really wishes she wouldn't die, now," he let me sit up now and he crouched, tense looking at me with solid amber eyes. "Look, Edward your confused. But I don't understand either. Nothing is right… I feel like something's wrong. I hope you could see that but you can't because you can't read my mind. I feel like if I were Bella we wouldn't be here now, ugh I'm such an idiot." I don't know why but then and there I started to cry. "My parents are going to be Charlie and Renee aren't they? I'm going to meet Jacob sometime soon." I looked at him with bleary eyes. "I'm not supposed to be here at all." I rubbed my eyes with the heels of hands and I felt Edward stand up. I tilted my head back, and saw his outstretched hand. I took it, and electricity shot through it. Maybe, I could make this story work after all.

I looked at Edward's face. He was in serious concentration. "We shouldn't be friends you know, I could hurt you."

"But you won't, the story will eventually go as planned and I wouldn't mind…" Edward tensed. I touched his back and he stopped walking. I was still in the same spot. "Look at me," I said. He turned around and walked the few steps back. I touched his cold face and stared him in the eyes. "Look in to my eyes and tell me you want me dead behind the building right now!"

"I can't because it's not what I want."

"Exactly, and Edward if I know this story as well as I think I do… well things are going to happen. If you ever change your mind about today and you regret let me know. I'm happy to let you drag me to hell, but I don't want you to be filled with crap OK?" I realized I would have never said that unless… but I had just met him….no I hadn't, I had seen him in the words of Stephanie Meyer and I had fallen in love the moment he had tried to warn Bella about his nature.

"What are you thinking about…" he murmured, his solid eyes becoming liquid and smoldering me.

"Dazzle me," I said sarcastically. I turned and started to walk my next period, but Edward held my shoulders back. I felt my heart flutter at the subtle touch. He turned me around and asked me again.

"What were you thinking about?" he said, frustrated.

"I was thinking about…" I gulped.

"Don't be afraid," he purred.

"Edward, it makes me more scared when you talk to me like you're trying to lure me to your death cave."

"Sorry, but that's new, most people fall for that."

"I'm not most people." I tried to get away with the rescuing change of the subject, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me straight to his chest. I craned my neck around to look at him.

"Neither am I," he had an amused glint in his eyes as if saying, 'you're not getting away that easy'.

"Let me go!" I struggled but I knew I could not get out unless he wanted me to. I realized my heart was pounding with excitement. He leaned his head down, and started to breathe on my neck. My body started to shiver, not with cold, but with anticipation. His lips touched my neck and I tried to pull away.

"What were you thinking about," he whispered on my neck.

"You'll crack up."

"No I won't," he started to slide his lips against my neck, and it was very distracting.

"Yes you will," I tried to remember to be more persuasive but I couldn't think of anything.

"Trin, come on." He started to slide his lips from my ear to jaw.

"I was thinking about, how I loved you since you showed protection to Bella in the book, and how I shouldn't be here and Bella should be, and I was thinking about how I'm falling in love even harder, which is wrong since I know which things are going to happen, and they're going to tear me to pieces, and I have a feeling I won't remember anything about the book when I go to sleep and then it'll be fair because I won't know and I won't be able to stop it…" Edward's arms fell to his side. I looked at his face quickly. It was filled with shock and surprise. Then, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I knew he could catch me faster than a blink of an eye, but I had a feeling he was thinking about what I just said. I just hoped I could get to gym before he snapped out of it.


	3. Avoidance and Anger

I got to gym as soon as possible, and ran to the girls locker rooms. Today we were playing volleyball and I was ready.

Soon, after we started playing the ball was coming straight for me. I let it come close and bumped it as hard as I could. It went straight over the net and hit some girl in the face and bounced to the floor. Our team won 4 out of 5 games. We walked over to our coach, sweaty and breathless. Even though I felt like crap physically, I was glowing. If I was going to be stuck here, in a story, I might as well be myself, and Bella couldn't even bump properly. I was going to be me. I was going to be what I wanted to be around these characters.

"Good job out there, today girls. Tomorrow you will be playing against a different class, and the first three rounds will be girls, the last three guys." I gulped, and raised my hand. "Yes Trinity?"

"Umm, which home room?"

"Room 244, why? Is anything wrong with that?"

"Umm…no," _It's just the guy I want to avoids class._

The warning bell rang and I realized I had to change. I ran down the stairs, to the locker room. Quickly changing my clothes quickly and running to class, took about 5 minutes. I got to class a minute early.

Soon, class ended and I was alone, alone to face Edward. I stepped out of the building and saw the coast was clear. I ran, ran to the gates as fast as I could. But, my luck ran out. Mike stood there, grinning ear to ear and staring at me. I slowed down and stopped in front of him. "Mike? Umm, are you waiting for me?" I said politely.

"Kind of, I was wondering if you would like to go out some time…" he asked, blushing. I had always felt bad for Mike… how Bella always kind of broke his spirit.

"Su-"I was cut off as Edward rudely interrupted,

"Trinity, may I talk to you?" He spat.

"Sure, Mike. I'm available Saturday… 8 o' clock good?"

"Yea," Mike replied. He looked like he was on the moon.

"Now, you may talk to me _Edward,"_ I spat, back. He grabbed me by the arm and half-dragged, half-walked me over to the parking lot. "Edward I know you're probably really pissed off, but you have inhuman strength and you're kind of crushing my arm." He let go. He turned around and his eyes were black.

"I'm confused, why did you say yes." He said.

"Because, I wanted too." He grabbed me by my arm again and looked me in the eyes.

"Trinity I don't know whether I am strong enough to control my desire for…for..."

"My blood, yea I get that."

"Any rational person would be scared."

"What can I say? I'm not a rational person."

"Cleary, and as I was saying I don't know if I'm strong enough to… you know. So it'd help if you'd didn't give me reasons to strangle you and Mike."

"Why would you want to…. Oh My God! You're jealous, just because I freaking said yes to Mike! Is this because I stated how the story is supposed to go a few times, or is this because you have feelings for me?" I waited and the look on Edwards face was dumbfounded. "Why did I have to be Bella, why couldn't I be Jessica or something?" Edward growled.

"WHO THE HELL IS BELLA!" he roared.

"ONLY THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE," I screamed back, angrily.

"But, I thought…"

"I told you, I'm in a story that I'm not supposed to be in. I'm in the shoes of a character, that I DON'T WANT TO WEAR!"

"You don't want to be here with me?"

"Look Edward it's not that, it's… it'd be so much easier for you to love Bella then me. It feels like I've changed to the course of the story too much."

"I don't get how this is a story when there is reality going on right now."

"No Edward in reality you're not real, in reality I'm a girl in a sunny town called Sunny Stone. This is all a story, we're in a story, and we're the people playing out the story in a different world."

"I'm not really real?"

"No, and I'm not sure if I ever was either…" and so we both thought in silence at that. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be here or not. I've never really thought about losing family, if you were in a book. I never thought about how something fake can change you… for good. But, mostly I never really thought how you could leave a character you loved so much, even if you just met them.


	4. Jasper Issues

I gulped as I wondered where to go. I tried to remember where I left home from. I couldn't really find anything to remind me where to go. So, I closed my eyes and let my feet lead me. I ended up at a house I didn't recognize and I tried to remember if I lived here…. And then it hit me. I didn't. Even though I was stuck in the story, I was still Trinity Hollister, and I didn't have Charlie or Renee, because I wasn't Bella. "Great, now I don't have anywhere to sleep." I muttered. I remembered how Edward always watched Bella, and I had a tingling feeling on my back, so I actually did the most retarded thing in the world. I called him out. "Edward? I kind of know you're in there," I said, really softly. What came out of the trees was my worst nightmare. Not really my worst, but it was close. Jasper. I wasn't exactly scared of him, but I worried about the newborn vampire part.

"Don't be cautious I'm not here to eat you…to your luck. I just want to see what Edward is so infatuated and confused by. I can't say your average looking, because you do look a little more…intelligent. Don't take that as a compliment."

"You're Jasper and Alice is your mate. Mmm I wonder if _we_ will become best friends." I thought aloud.

"Us? Not a chance."

"No retard, me and Alice."

"I will let that pass for now since Edward would rip off my head for hurting you…literally. I think he wants to-how do I say this-study you…"

"Wow, I didn't realize that since he can't read my mind and my blood smells incredibly good too him, why would he would be confused by me?"

"I would laugh, if that were funny,"

"Ha Ha, now that was funny, not."

"No offense, but you don't know how to act or what to say around blood thirsty vampire. Do you?"

"Apparently not, now what was the point of you coming here?"

"I kind of overheard your dilemma…"

"About?"

"About nowhere to sleep…or live, for the matter,"

"Oh," I had forgotten about that.

"You can sleep at a small place near our home."

"Ok…Thanks," I said, utterly surprised.

"Can I?" he pointed to his back. I didn't know why.

"Umm…"

"Edward said you knew about our inhumanly speed…"

"Umm…inhumanly?"

"Oh crap! He freaking lied…"

"No, I knew you were vampires not that you had speed-

"And strength…"

"…And strength that normal humans didn't…"

"He said you read a book about our lives… how would you not know?"

"Yeah Twilight…I remember most of it…must've forgotten that." I stepped towards Jasper, but something growled. It was Edward. He was making snarling noises at the back of his throat and standing behind me.

"Jasper, I don't suppose you remember you're a 'blood thirsty vampire'?" you could hear the quotation marks in his words then, he stepped out from behind me. "Even if you didn't, I'm not letting you touch her. So go away." He commanded calmly, but I'm pretty sure he had gritted teeth. Jasper just smiled, and retreated. "The things he thinks," Edward mumbled quietly.

"Edward what _was_ he thinking?" I asked him softly.

"You would run away screaming.

"No, just tell me," I put my hand to his shoulder and tilted his face so he could look at me.

"He was thinking about how…yummy you smelt."

I did the most unusual thing ever. I laughed. I laughed as hard as I could, but it was a light sound, because it was real. "That's a new one!" I actually sat down because my chest and ribs hurt. I hugged myself, "Edward, I think I'm for-"then the things around me started to blur. I felt my head spinning. The last thing I remember was falling, falling- I fell in to forgetting. I wasn't going to remember who I was. Those words echoed through the darkness.


	5. Saying Goodbye

I woke up from my nightmare on a bed. "Thank god, I'm not in Twilight." I tried to remember where I was but this was not my house.

"Trinity? Are you awake?" said a smooth velvety voice.

"Crap… I've been kidnapped." I put my fists up. "Whoever is there I have a rifle."

"Good thing I'm bulletproof," chuckled the voice. Then this beautiful man stepped out.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed. The man's face fell.

"You were saying…I think I'm _forgetting._ I'm an idiot." The man started to growl.

"Are you growling at _me_? _You're _the one who kidnapped me!" I threw the pillow that was behind me at his face. He caught it before it even touched his face.

"I'm growling at myself." He stepped forward and I got up and stepped back. "My dearest Trinity, why would I be mad at you? I looked at him in the eyes. "I was so selfish I wanted you here, when you felt so trapped, so out of place in this story. Now, I will help. Carlisle has-"

"Shh," I stepped forward. Slowly I circled Edward. I realized he was Edward. "Edward…" As I made it to the front of his face again, I reached out my hands and touched his cold marble face. I was so lucky, so so so so sooooooo lucky. Why hadn't I seen that before? I felt as though this story was not made for me. But, the whole time I was making it. Now I was here with the greatest creature in the world, who was trying to give his heart to me and I was denying it. I held his face to mine. I may have forgotten most of the story, but I was here with him now which made a world of difference. "I love you," I lowered his face to mine and kissed him on the lips. I let go, and I knew I was leaving. My goodbye sounded like this.

"My darling Edward, Bella will come home for you, enjoy your story with her, and do not doubt her or yourself even in conflicts. I love you; all I had to do was see that, see that truly you loved me. This story was short but I will come again, I will visit I swear! Tell Mike, that I left and I'm sorry. But most of all remember me. Remember how we met and how we ended. But, I swear we will meet again. Funny how forgetting brought my memory of you back, under a magnifying glass. Goodbye Edward."

"Wait,"

"What?"

"There will be a me waiting for you in your world. Please take care of him and take this to remember me." He pulled out a bracelet so beautifully made with our names twined together on it. He also handed me a CD, and I knew my lullaby would fill it with love. The last thing I saw was his eyes, filled with love, sorrow and rage. I knew he would grieve but he would not be the only one. Held the two things to my heart and whispered my last words to him. "Goodbye, I love you." I knew he heard them because in my head I heard his smile.


	6. Waking Up

I sat up, smiling. I looked at my hands, nothing was in them. I didn't go there, I just dreamed.

_**A few days later**_

__"Darling there's a package for you from… it doesn't say." I got up and ran down the stairs. I grabbed the package from my mother's hands, kissed her cheek and ran up stairs. I tore open the outside and lied four things on my bed. A letter, a CD, a bracelet, and a locket. I read the letter first,

_**Dear Trinity,**_

_**I love you remember that. I will remember you. Carlisle said he's sad he never met you. He also said he found a way for you to visit. Just wish. Goodbye and write to me through your dreams, I will get the letters and things. I want to continue our story. And the reality me is called Brian Matthews. Take care of him for me. **_

_** With Love,**_

_** Edward Cullen.**_

I sighed, so it was real. Next I opened the locket. It had a picture of Edward and on the other side the words, la tua cantante were engraved. The outside had my name engraved in it. It was a beautiful amber like the color of his eyes, with silver flowers curling around it. I put it on and kissed it, whispering "I love it."

Next, was the bracelet. It was a beautiful black and both our names were stitched in white. The last D of his name and the first T of my name were curled together. I slid it on to my hand and let the love sink in.

Lastly I inserted my CD in to the player, and music different from Bella's lullaby played. It was _my_ lullaby.

Slowly I got up and got ready to go to Brian's house, I knew he was a basketball player at my school so I was gonna challenge him. I grabbed my basketball and went outside.

I ran to his house and rang the doorbell. Brian answered. "Trinity?"

"Hey Brian, I was wondering if you want to have a basketball match today 1-1. I spun the basketball on my finger just to show off. He smirked.

"Your on."

The results, HE LOST!


End file.
